


Outside the Box

by BL_Lover



Series: Yokai [1]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: 1st time writing anything so 1st fic., AU, All the kiseki no sedai are exorcist, Asami and Akihito will show up, Finder series crossover, Incest, M/M, OOC, Rating May Change, Tags might change, Tetsuya as a half yokai, Tetsuya is younger then all of them by 5 yrs., World of exorcist, forgive me for the characters but I was lazy so..., the AsaAki pair will have their main story on another title
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-04-25 13:47:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4962952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BL_Lover/pseuds/BL_Lover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is where Tetsuya is a six years old who never literally went outside since he is locked up in the Akashi family's deepest basement. Tetsuya is aware that he is not human since his Sei-nii and all the other kiseki no sedai never failed to remind him, but despite all, he truly loves his Sei-nii and the same can be said with Akashi. The only thing Tetsuya truly wishes aside from Vanilla Milk Shake is his freedom to play on the outside world, to see the sky, and to touch the grass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing anything so comments are truly appreciated. Also expect wrong grammars and spelling since English was never my native language and I never really aced my English tests.

Tetsuya maybe young, maybe a child but he knows that they treat him differently and by them, he means the Kiseki no Sedai, and people who delivers his food and helps him take his bath. The only person who treated him equally was his, beloved older brother Seijuuro, whom everyone called master, and whom he called Sei-nii. Tetsuya was alone in his room as usual, his long sky blue hair sprawled all over the floor as he was flopping on his stomach, while reading the assignments his brother left for him, since his brother always liked the saying "Knowledge is Power" well in truth he doesn't really care, he just wants his Sei-nii to be proud of him. Hours passed by and he was really getting bored, he had already done his assignments, and now he was just prying the prayer beads on his hand tied against his will, the beads were imbued with chants to seal his powers, which even to him are anonymous, sometimes he began to doubt that if he really is a yokai, and that he was just a human being, but reality always seems to struck hard at him because sometimes he feels immense pain coming from the hand that was bounded with the prayer beads, making him cry and feel despair all by himself inside the box he calls home, he never told anyone about feeling pain, in hope that they would reconsider their decision of locking him up for the rest of his life, and think that he was really weak and not dangerous. Feeling sleepy Tetsuya closed his eyes, and dreamed about the outside world. Unbeknownst of the future that lies ahead for him.


	2. Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kiseki no sedai and Akashi are visiting Kuroko.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments and kudos, they inspired me to continue.  
> All of the kiseki no sedai are only 11yrs.

"Aominicchi... Don't you think that Tetsucchi is absolutely cute!!" Kise said as he started poking Tetsuya's slightly chubby face.

"Hmm Tetsu is cute but I'm still interested in boobs, big boobs." Aomine pointed out in his gravure magazine a woman with indeed a big bust.

"Aomine!! We are with a child and, you dare bring something so indicent!" And Midorima confiscated Aomine's magazine.

"Because all of you are noisy Tetsu-chin is waking up." Muraskibara said as gave a Vanilla milk shake to a still sleepy Tetsuya "Here, Aka-chin bought it for you."

"Arigatou, where is Sei-nii?" Tetsuya asked with a sleepy voice, he rubbed his eyes, for which all of them found the action very cute, even made Kise squeal. As they were talking the door suddenly opened, that attracted all of their attention , and made Tetsuya's world bright.

"I'm sorry I'm late Tetsuya, I was hindered along the way, but I can see that my gift is appreciated" Akashi said while eyeing Tetsuya's already half empty vanilla shake.

Seeing Akashi, Tetsuya quickly stood up and ran towards him, tripping along the way, but Akashi was able to catch him "Carefull Tetsuya, you don't want your beloved vanilla shake go into waste, but I'am most interested as to why you are awake, by this time you should still be asleep." "It's fine Sei-nii, the other Oni-sans were just noisy... very noisy, but I'm glad I woke up since I got to drink the vanilla shake you bought for me, arigatou, Sei-nii is truly the best!" Tetsuya said with a heart felt smile, that made all of the kiseki no sedai squeal this time.

"Tetsuya I'm hurt that you actually doubted me, of course I'm the best. If I'm the king, they are my generals." Akashi pointed at his said friends "And if they are my generals, you are my queen." he said as he hugged Tetsuya.

"Eh, queen but I'm a boy, Sei-nii is playing with me." Tetsuya pouted, while sipping at his already empty vanilla shake, and pouted more.

"Don't be mad Tetsucchi, even if you are a boy you can still be pretty, like me!! Ouch!!! Akacchi why did you hit me." Kise cried, feeling pain on his head.

"Kise, don't infect Tetsuya with your stupidity and narcissism." Akashi furiously exclaimed.

Hours later all of them (with the exemption of Akashi) fell asleep. Akashi was staring at Tetsuya at the very corner of the room, at how pretty Tetsuya is, and how much she resembles their late mother with his sky blue hair and his glistening sapphire eyes. Akashi doesn't hate Tetsuya or their mother, in fact he loved them, he finds his father as a failure. A failure as an exorcist to not see Tetsuya's potential strength, a failure as a father to not see Tetsuya as his own son, and locking him up in a basement never to see the daylight, and a failure as a husband for killing his own wife with his bare hands, just for a petty secret of being a yokai. In truth Akashi looked more like a yokai than Tetsuya, with his blood red hair, and blood red eyes, he is also more dangerous than Tetsuya killing many yokai despite his young age, together with his friends, they were so good at exorcism that the adults named them "Kiseki no Sedai" and trembled at their feet, specially at his feet.

They were living in a modern world, a world were almost no one believes in yokai, ghost, and demons, the commoners at the least, but people with higher rankings or with power in the society knows better that they exist. Exorcists are rare now at days, so the wages that the government gives is ridiculously a large sum of money, because of this many occult believers started doing some exorcism and end up dying. They were fools that's what Akashi thought, since all full fledged exorcist studied exorcism for years, but the one that really matters is talent, if you have one the more likely to become an exorcist or an extremely powerful exorcist.

The Akashi family is one of the oldest family in Japan, in the modern world they are known for their companies, power in all over Japan, but their strongest point is exorcism. They have been a family of exorcist since the Edo period, and till now. The current master of their family is Akashi Seiuro's father, Akashi Masaomi a man that is well respected and feared by both humans and yokais. Akashi's main problem is to convince his father to let Tetsuya go, and that will be hard if Tetsuya inherited our mother's yokai power. One of the four Holy Beasts a Dragon.

Akashi's mother was like Tetsuya, she had a low but charismatic presence, and seemed like a normal human being. Nobody knew that she was a yokai, even his husband. When Akashi was born his mother was glad that he was a human and not like her a yokai, when Tetsuya was born that's were everything started to change. Tetsuya had the aura of a yokai in him, that made the truth about Akashi's mother to be unveiled, the truth that she was a yokai. Akashi's father that was angered and saddened by the truth, was forced by the people to kill his own wife, and his youngest son which was Tetsuya, but instead of killing Tetsuya he locked him up in their family basement which was filled with barriers and chants. Akashi's father also restrained Tetsuya from his power, and they were the prayer beads.

Akashi was suddenly disturbed form his thoughts when he heard a sound, it was Tetsuya and the others waking up. Akashi looked at his phone and it seemed that two hours already passed by when he was deep in his thoughts. Standing up Akashi went to Tetuya's side and ordered for his friends to leave first.

"Bye, bye Tesucchi, Tetsu, Tetsuya, Tetsu-chin, we'll come back again." they said in tune with one another.

"Bye, bye Onii-sans." Tetsuya waved as they left.

"Tetsuya it's time for your meal" Akashi said as he kissed Tetsuya.

It was a long yet simple kiss, enough for Tetsuya to have his fill of life force. It was one of the many reason why Akashi always visited Tetsuya.

"Is Sei-nii leaving?" Tetsuya asked as he was already full.

"I'm not leaving, I'm sleeping here tonight, is it a bother?" Akashi said with a smile, that was very rare to come upon.

"Not at all!! I love it! I love you Sei-nii" Tetsuya said as he jumped with joy.

"I love you too Tetsuya" As he embraced Tetuya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Planned to make it longer, but I wanted to end it with fluff.


	3. Insecurities

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and for all the kudos

“Sei-nii am I hated by everybody? Is that why I can never get out of here” Tetsuya asked with bewilderment. It was a good day for both Akashi and Tetsuya, playing around his cramped space, until Tetsuya asked the question. Akashi only stood still in shock.

Akashi’s POV

“What made you ask that question Tetsuya?” I was really shocked to hear my beloved brother asked those words, because I for one never treated him with indifference or hate, only with love and care.

“Well, there was this person who delivered my food today and he told me some things that’s why.” 

Tetsuya is hiding something, but what?! “Tell me this things he said to you Tetsuya, don’t be afraid”

“I get it that I’m a yokai and that’s why I’m stuck here, but the man said that there are also yokai out there, yokai who are free. Mr. also said that I’m bad, that I should be punished, and should be killed because I’m hated by everyone. He said that even Sei-nii hate me, nee~ Sei-nii is it true do you hate me too?” And Tetsuya cried, while hugging and trying to find comfort in his Sei-nii.

Who said those words should be killed, I’ll exterminate him. How dare he say those words to my Tetsuya, told Tetsuya that I hated him! “Tetsuya… don’t listen to that man’s word for they were lies, more lies and nothing more. I love Tetsuya and will always will, I told you that before right and I’ll tell them again as many as Tetsuya wants.”

I began to caress Tetsuya, who was crying in my chest, eyes puffed, cheeks damped, and hands desperately gripping my clothes, but something caught my eyes Tetsuya’s hands down to his arms, are full of wounds fresh wounds to be exact. I gripped Tetsuya’s wrist and pulled them up close to me, there I saw knife wounds.

“Tetsuya… Who did this?”

Tetsuya’s POV

What should I do Sei-nii sounds so mad. I tried my best to hide it from him, but he still saw it the wounds that man gave me. I   
tried to get out of my brother’s grip, but he was too strong.

“Tetsuya I’ll ask again who gave you these wounds, was it that man you mentioned?”

Sei-nii is scary his eyes are scary, they are glowing in an angry red color “Sei-nii pls. let go it hurts, my wounds hurt, and I’m scared” before I knew it tears started fall from my eyes again.

“I’ll let go Tetsuya but tell me who made those wounds.”

“But I don’t know him.”

“Describe him to me.”

“He has black hair near shoulder length, and greyish brown mean and beady eyes, it was the first time I ever saw him.” 

It wasn’t that hard remembering that man’s face, since it was itched at the back of my mind, his laughing face when he saw me bleed, and the fact that it was his doing. To be truth I want something bad to happen to him, but I don’t want Sei-nii to do something like that.

“Tetsuya give me your hand that has the prayer beads.”

I did what Sei-nii told me and gave him my hand that has the prayer beads, I was very reluctant to give him my hand because it was full of scars, and there were some strange writings around the prayer beads which was starting to spread all over my body.

When Sei-nii took my hand he said some things, which I think are chants, but chants for what? Minutes later I was sensing something strange from my hand, and my body suddenly felt better and lighter, and right before my eyes I saw something swirl around the room, swirling around the me and Sei-nii, the swirly thing was particularly attached to my wounds, and for some   
reason my wounds healed and the pain gone.

“Sei-nii what are this swirly things? Why is my body suddenly feeling so light? And why did my wounds healed?”

“The swirly thing you are seeing are called Life energy Tetsuya, and as you and I can see they seem to like you very much”

“Life energy… but how did they suddenly showed up?”

“Well I released some of your powers, and this is what happens, you don’t feel any pain anymore right?”

“Yeah! Sei-nii tell me more about life energy and about my powers”

“Maybe some other time, because I still have to seal back your powers or else someone might notice that I released some of them, and we might get into trouble, Tetsuya”

“I’ve been wondering if I can’t use my power then why am I stuck here?”

“That will be told some other time Tetsuya along with your powers and all about the life energy, for now we rest”

“Sei-nii you’re not mad at Tetsuya anymore?”

“I was never mad at Tetsuya, I was mad at myself”

“Why were you mad at yourself?”

“Because I wasn’t able to protect what was precious to me”

“And who’s that precious someone that you mentioned?”

“Do I really have to say it? Of course it’s Tetsuya”

“Your my precious someone too Sei-nii”

“Tetsuya tell me everything that happened when I was gone, is that okay? You don’t have to if you want.”

“I… don’t want to tell Sei-nii, because Sei-nii will be angry again and make that face”

“What face?”

“It’s a face like you want to kill someone, and when I’m with Sei-nii I only want Sei-nii to make a happy face to smile and to laugh together with Tetsuya. I’m fine with that even if I can’t get out of this place”

“Tetsuya I’m glad you said that you want to be with me, but you really want to get out of here right?”

“Hmm… but what’s the use if Sei-nii is not with me”

“Don’t worry Tetsuya I’ll make sure to find a way for you to get out of here, and still be with me, but for now sleep”

“Sei-nii, thank you for being here, here with me I really… love… you… goodnight Sei-nii”

“Goodnight Tetsuya, I love you too. Remember Tetsuya that even if the whole world hates you, I will still love you.” That was the last thing I heard, the words that Sei-nii whispered into my ears, as I enter the world of dreams”

Akashi’s POV

As I leave Tetsuya’s room the only thing I can think of was to kill Hanamiya Makoto “Hanamiya Makoto make sure your prepared because I’m gonna make your world a living hell!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be about Akashi kicking Hanamiya's butt, for hurting Tetsu


	4. Meetings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update and this can be said as not really what I had predicted in the last chapter.  
> Unbeta-ed so wrong grammars, spellings and etc.

After finding out the person who had hurt Tetsuya, Akashi was hell bent on killing him. Now Akashi was roaming around the Akashi manor in order to settle down his train of thoughts. Akashi suddenly went still and summoned a *Nogitsune* his familiar yokai and attacked a certain space in the shadows.

 

"Show yourself!!!" Akashi yelled calmly, as he sent on another attack towards the lurking person in the shadows. A misty red *kitsunebi* was shown and exploded, showing nothing but smoke in the air. Until a shadow of a man appeared.

 

"Nothing less from the rumors you are indeed powerful, even at such a you age, nee~ Akashi Seijuurou-bouchama~ leader of the known Kiseki no Sedai" The man mockingly said.

 

"You flatter, and to think you escaped my attacks unscathed you yourself might be powerful, no you are powerful, but not powerful enough to beat me! For I'am always right!!!"

 

"Arrogant as I can see, but perhaps you are arrogant because of **_that ,_** right?"

 

"You call me arrogant, but I can also see that you to are arrogant right? Hanamiya Makoto. Just saying your name disgusts me, how dare you hurt Tetsuya let alone touch him"

 

"Changing the topic I see, but that's alright because surely in the near future it will be known." Hanamiya murmured quitely in his breathe but not quiet enought for Akashi not to hear.

 

"Let me tell you this that beloved brother your so trying to protect and let out of his limited and tiny world, he will be hurt more, if you do let him out, human scorns yokai and uses yokai to do their deeds both good and bad, and that will not change, but before anything happens **we** want him, on our side, it's a good waste of power you know, to be hidden and suppressed. That's why let me tell you that we won't waste our time to dawdle around we will get him" He said out knowingly

 

"As if I'll let you, it is Tetsuya's wish to be let out and I'll do what I can to make it come true, but answer my question who are the " _ **WE"** _ you are talking about?"

 

"In time brat, but let me give you a hint *Shichinin Misaki* well that's all for now I'm sure we'll meet again, in another time and in another place, give my regards to Tetsuya"

 

Before he could left Akashi set out an explosion towards him, larger and a lot deadlier than before.

 

"Nice try but you have to use that in order to do harm to me, you sho-" he was cut of when blood red flames surrounded him, actually wounding him.

 

And in that very instant, Akashi's left eye turned yellow/orange, Hanamiya shivered when he made eye contact with Akashi was about to attack more until a certain blonde saw him and started making loud greetings towards him, which gave Hanamiya some time to escape.

 

'Tch! He escaped' Akashi thought and a little while his left eye returned to it's original color, making it unnoticeable to kiss of what just happened, and he planned to make it that way 'We'll meet again and next I'll make sure your dead'.

 

"Akashicchi!!! Hello ssu!, were have you been? Did you went to go see Tetsuyacchi again? That's very nice! Nee~ can I go to?!!!" Kise said loud as usual, to Akashi's demise.

 

"Kise not so loud, and slow down your pace in talking." Not like it mattered though. "But as to answer your questions, I already did go to Tetsuya's , and no you can't go, his sleeping and your loudness will wake him up"

 

"Oh... You've been there already? Then were are you going, looking like your about to go and kill someone?"

 

"I'm rather impressed Kise that your very perceptive today" Akashi said sarcastically

 

"I don't now whether to take that as a compliment or as an insult" he worriedly said

 

"Don't worry I'm sure he meant it as an insult" A mischievous yet soothing soft voice said out of nowhere

 

"Ehh... Who said that Akashicchi!!!! Maybe a ghost?"

 

'Another mysterious person appears, talk about troublesome' Akashi thought

 

"For an onmyoji or what do people call it nowadays?... Ah an exorcist!! You sure are a scaredy-cat to the point that it's very funny, isn't that right _shorty_ " The mysterious person said with a cheeky chuckle.

 

"Show yourself, or are you the one that is scared?" Akashi furiously said, with the statement _**shorty**_ stuck on his mind. 'Who ever this person is, I'm sure not to forgive him' he thought.

 

"Well, no harm can be done when I'll show myself" And the said person suddenly appeared out of nowhere. The man was more like a woman than they anticipated with long and messy silvery hair down to his narrow waist, wearing a dark colored Kimono that made the persons creamy skin glow, the long slender legs that showed itself at the very side slit, and a girly face with hazel mischievous eyes.

 

"Excuse me miss but can I date you?" Kise said while entranced with the man's beauty

 

"Hey brat!!!! Who are you calling a miss I'm a freaking male, and your a hundred years early to date me" The womanly man said.

 

"That's a lie right Akashicchi, she's too beautiful to be a man, she's like Tetsuyacchi, in another sense of beauty ~ssu"

 

"I'don't care" Akashi shrugged 'because for Tetsuya is far more beautiful' he proudly thought. "Kise she is a he"

 

"What I must be getting blind!!!" and Kise became panicky

 

"Tell me who you are yokai"

 

"Oh... You noticed how interesting of you" The man smirked

 

"How can I not your oozing with abnormalities, it's basically surrounding you"

 

"I must be getting rusty huh.... Damn him from making me into this!!" The man worriedly said at first then became agitated at the very last part.

 

"Eh!!! He's also a yokai, I didn't notice at all"

 

"Then Kise additional time for your training how about a month, I wonder how you'll like the waterfalls at night till dawn"

 

At the thought Kise became pale and fainted

 

"There he goes, you are very harsh to your friends. You should treat them well, you know, they are a hidden treasure"

 

"I'll only consider that when I know who you are"

 

"Well then nice to meet you Akashi Seijuurou, I'm Takaba Akihito, one of the 4 Holy Beast, Takaba Akihito the Phoenix.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nogitsune- A dangerous kitsune or fox spirit
> 
> Kitsunebi- Flames of Kitsune
> 
> sorry for straying out of topic, with the title.


	5. Meetings Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the very late update, and I'm sorry for the wrong spellings and grammatical errors. This fic. has no solid truth and some of the plot are materials are made up specially the yokai part of this fic. Anyway comments are completely appreciated.

"Well then nice to meet you Akashi Seijuurou, I'm Takaba Akihito, one of the 4 Holy Beast, Takaba Akihito the Phoenix" and Akihito paused for a moment anticipating to create a authoritative presence, and when he saw the two young kids getting serious and ready to fight he couldn't hold hi laughter anymore "Hahahahahaha this is so funny hahaha!! you actually believed what I just said?!!! Hahaha... I wish I have bought my camera right now to capture your shocked and serious expressions!" after saying his thoughts he still continued to laugh making young Akashi irritated, veery irritated, and Kise dumbfounded.

"Are you saying you lied to us?!" intimidatingly said by Akashi, not believing the fact that he got lied to and the fact that he didn't notice since Akashi really prides himself at the fact that he is observant and can see anything, cause you know he is absolute (arrogant much)

"Uhuh! I was just kidding there's no way that I'm the great lord phoenix pf the four saint gods, but I wish I am though" Akihito then put on his cheeky and vibrant smile, making Kise in-awe with Akihito's nonchalant and carefree attitude, to the point that he looked up to the girly man (the reason that he grew up with the same attitude in the future (LoL's))

"You're lying aren't you?, with much power oozing out of you, if you are indeed saying the truth then, what type of yokai are you? You should give me a reasonable answer for me to believe you" the red head said with a all knowing smirk 'only powerful yokai have the ability to completely look human, and he certainly does look like a real human' Akashi then crossed his arms on his chest, still with his all knowing arrogant smirk.

"Well to give you a reasonable answer what position do you think that is lower than the 'Four Saint gods'?" Akihito asked with a intended cheeky smirk at Akashi 'Huh! I know how to smirk too brat'

'Oh... you wan't to have a competition bring it on!' thought by Akashi as he then answered the asked question "The position you're talking about would be gods, which are different from the Four Saint gods" a satisfied smirk then was painted on Akashi's face. 'Not bad for a shorty brat' Akihito insulted silently, but still Akashi heard the 'short' insult and glared at him.

"Correct answer! now to answer your question, I am a Tsukuyomi or 'Moon god' in which I'm proud to be by-the-way, now Blondie-kun tell me what is the differences between the 'Four Saint gods' from the ordinary gods?"Akihito questioned to the blond instead of the red head for his personal amusement.

"I know! The difference is that aside from the Four Saint gods having much greater power than the ordinary gods, is that the four saint gods which are: 'Turtle Snake', 'White Tiger', 'Phoenix', and 'Dragon', only has one reincarnation at a time unlike the ordinary gods that can have many reincarnation at a time... is what I was told~ssu" enthusiastically yet shyly answered by Kise

"For someone who loooooks like an airhead you actually have some fine answers" a mocking complement made by Akihito at the same time moved his gaze to a particular spot on the midst of darkness surrounding them “Don't you agree people hiding in the dark or should I say kids?"

And at the same spot three young boys showed up with a scowling face ‘Tsch we got discovered and it was fun watching in the sidelines too, having fun watching Akashi get irritated and bashed by a beautiful looking yet flat chested lady… what epic glory! ’ the dark blue haired boy thought and smirked, ‘I was sure I hid my presence carefully was it because of the two morons beside me that I got caught, really nanodayo~’ the green haired boy thought, ‘I’m still hungry I wonder if Akachin or that pretty lady over there has any candy with them’ the tall violet haired thought.

‘I just feel like I got complemented yet was insulted by brats again anyway’ “More brats came, and I suppose a proper introduction should be held again~” and Akihito sighed while his gaze was still on the three newbie ‘well this time I’ll flatly introduce myself, no more jokes’ “I’m Takaba Akihito, a Tsukuyomi nice to meet you all again."


End file.
